


Leave Me Breathless

by sleepyfox



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Uchiha Shisui, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant, Shisui is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfox/pseuds/sleepyfox
Summary: Three times Haruno Sakura took his breath away, and one time she gave it back.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 38
Kudos: 152





	Leave Me Breathless

The first time Haruno Sakura took his breath away was the day he made the mistake of letting her hit him during a friendly spar. His cousin had warned him to dodge her hits, but he had been arrogant enough to think that he could take it. He knew that she was a jounin and a sannin-level iryo-nin in  _ theory _ , but he was an idiot, apparently, and had decided that he could take her on directly. He was wrong. So very wrong.

One hit from her chakra infused fist to his braced arms sent him through four trees and knocked the wind out of him. Worst still was the fact that he knew she had been  _ holding back _ , and he lay staring up at the sky as he fought to breathe, his thoughts stuttering as he realized that she had hit him hard enough to force his Sharingan to deactivate and crack most of his ribs. And maybe he had a concussion too, because when she appeared above him with so much concern in her jade green eyes, he could only think that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and that he hadn’t known that being thrown through so many trees could be so sexy.

Maybe there really  _ was _ something wrong with him.

He winced and she immediately brought chakra to her hands, gently putting them on his chest. “I’m so sorry, Shisui-san,” she murmured as she began healing his ribs. Her chakra was cool on his fevered skin and when he could finally take a breath, he began to laugh and that was probably the worst thing he could have done with cracked ribs because  _ ow _ .

“That was awesome,” he managed to say between coughs and bursts of laughter, and Sakura’s concern eased, changing instead to an exasperated eye roll. 

Sasuke appeared on his other side, a haughty look on his face. “I told you to dodge, idiot.”

“Ha, my bad.” Shisui managed to stop laughing, but the image of Sakura coming at him at a speed he hadn’t expected, her fist shimmering with chakra, face a study in concentration and ferocity, continued to stay in his mind’s eye, helped by the fact that he had had the Sharingan activated at the time. He would never forget it, and he couldn’t say he was upset about that. He would happily dream about that exact moment she had hit him for the rest of his life.

Maybe he  _ should  _ ask her to check for a concussion.

Her chakra swept through him and he felt his muscles relax as she scanned him for any other injuries. She found the shattered bones in his arms - it was probably a bad thing that he couldn’t feel them - and her irritated grumble was more charming than it should have been. Her pink hair was mussed, several strands falling from her ponytail to frame her face, and there was a streak of dirt on her cheek, and he probably shouldn’t say anything but he never could keep his mouth shut.

“You’re cute.”

Sasuke’s derisive snort was quickly followed by a tiny squeak from Sakura, whose eyes snapped to his as a furious blush stained her cheeks the same pink as her hair. 

Sasuke stood, already turning away to head back to the training ground. “He’s fine, Sakura. Just an idiot.”

“Rude,” Shisui protested, pushing himself up into a sitting position when Sakura began to pull away. His muscles were sore, but his bones were all in one piece again, and he opened his mouth to thank her when she shuffled closer to him and pressed her fingers to his temples. His mouth shut with an audible click, eyes wide as she sent threads of chakra into his eyes. Her face was so much closer to his and he cataloged every detail as she soothed the inflammation caused by the Sharingan. Soft, full lips, a button nose, long lashes, and an adorable blush that deepened the longer he stared at her.

“Close your eyes.”

He did as he was told, but when her chakra left his eyes and probed the back of his head, he wondered if she had told him to do it to get him to stop staring. Shisui opened one eye to check and she scowled at him, her blush spreading further. Figuring he was healed well enough, he opened his other eye and smiled.

Sakura bit her lip and looked away, her hands falling to her lap, a shy smile on her face. “You’re okay now. I really am sorry.”

She really was so cute. Shisui’s smile turned into a grin and he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as he said honestly, “I’m not.”

* * *

The second time was during the cherry blossom festival. He and Itachi had dressed in traditional kimono and had managed to bully Sasuke into one too, once they realized that he was meeting his team at the festival. Just to make sure he didn’t try changing clothes before reaching the meeting spot, Shisui and Itachi had trailed along behind.

Quiet as ever, Itachi spent the walk to the festival looking at the trees, a tiny smile on his face, occasionally responding to Shisui’s running commentary on Sasuke’s social life. Sasuke’s posture became more and more hunched as they walked, and Shisui cheerfully raised his voice every time, even though he knew that there was no way Sasuke could miss his words. It was too much fun to rile his younger cousin, and he had no intention in stopping before they reached their destination. Or maybe even after that. He hadn’t decided yet.

They heard Naruto before they saw him, and Shisui couldn’t stop his grin when the blond immediately tackled Sasuke in an exuberant hug the second he came around the bend in the path. Sasuke must have expected it though, because he caught his teammate easily enough and slid out of his hold, only to punch his shoulder in retaliation.

“Is your flirting always so violent, Sasuke-chan?” Shisui called, earning a glare from Sasuke and a burst of laughter from Naruto. Soft, feminine laughter alerted him to the presence of Sasuke’s other teammate, and Shisui stopped in his tracks the moment she stepped out of the trees. She had her hair up in a simple bun, several strands hanging down to frame her pretty face, and her kimono had an understated elegance to it, brilliant red with cream and gold accents, and he had never found traditional dress that fascinating before, but on her… On her, he couldn’t look away. The softness of the kimono was contradicted spectacularly by the fire in her eyes, and the knowledge that she was far from weak or demure, and that juxtaposition was making his heart race at an alarming rate, and he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing at some point and that was probably bad.

Sakura’s gaze was on her team, but her stunning eyes flicked to Shisui and Itachi and she brightened. “Itachi-san! Shisui-san! I didn’t know you were coming, too.”

“They followed me to be annoying,” Sasuke grumbled, shoving Naruto one more time.

“Good morning, Sakura-chan. You look lovely,” Itachi said, earning a delighted smile from Sakura. Itachi frowned faintly when Shisui didn’t say anything and sighed, jabbing Shisui’s side with his elbow.

Shisui coughed, his cheeks warm, and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry. Hi. What ‘Tachi-chan said.”

Naruto snickered. “Smooth.”

Shisui heaved a put-upon sigh and winked at Sakura. “I was struck speechless, what do you want from me?”

“Ooh,  _ that _ was smooth,” Naruto said, sounding impressed. Itachi had an indulgent smile on his face and Sasuke pretended to gag, while Sakura blushed a pretty pink and toyed with the sleeves of her kimono.

“Messing with my little cousin is fun and all-”

“ _ Hey! _ ”

Shisui ignored Sasuke’s outraged expression and continued, “But my day just got a million times better. Itachi-chan  _ and _ the pretty Cherry-chan? Perfect.”

Sakura’s blush deepened and Shisui was more than a little proud of himself for putting it there, especially since it was coupled with a pissed off Sasuke.

“Quit being gross, Shisui. Come on.” Sasuke jerked his head toward the festival and started walking, clearly expecting his team to follow him.

“You can’t just ignore our love, Sasuke-chan!” Shisui called after him, slinging his arm around Itachi’s waist and pulling him close.

Naruto grinned, waving at the two older Uchiha, and spun on his heel to catch up to Sasuke, immediately slinging his arm over Sasuke’s shoulder when he reached him. Sakura took a step to follow and paused, tilting her head and giving Itachi and Shisui a smile. “We’ll see you at the fireworks later?”

Itachi inclined his head politely. “Of course.”

Her eyes darted to Shisui’s hand on Itachi’s shoulder and back to their faces, a flicker of amusement in her eyes and then she was jogging after her teammates.

Itachi sighed and tilted his head to look up at Shisui. “Must you tease my otouto-chan so much?”

Shisui grinned and finally released Itachi’s shoulder, only to tug playfully on the end of the younger man’s ponytail. “I can’t help that he’s adorable when he’s angry.”

“Mm.” Itachi’s smile was tiny, and Shisui only spotted it because he knew Itachi as well as he did. The pair began walking toward the festival, no longer intent on following Sasuke now that he had met up with the rest of his team. “You know he’ll try to kill you if you’re serious about Sakura-chan,” he murmured, his tone the only thing giving away his amusement.

Ooh, hadn’t actually thought of that. Shisui clasped his hands behind his head, eyes on the sky as he thought of the pretty iryo-nin, and he decided that it would still be worth it. “He’d have to catch me first.”

* * *

The third time was after an ANBU mission had seriously gone to shit.

Information had been leaked and a trap had been laid, and he had done what he could to avoid it, but as fast as he was, he couldn’t escape  _ everything _ when there was nowhere to go, but at least his teammates had escaped. Silver linings and all that, but being captured seriously sucked, and his captors hadn’t appreciated his humor  _ at all _ and had expressed their displeasure by breaking his legs. Which sucked, honestly, and hurt enough to force him to dissociate from the pain entirely just to stay sane. He was no medical expert, but even he knew that femurs were supposed to be  _ inside _ the body, not poking out like a spear. 

_ Ow. _

He had no idea how long he had been there, and he had probably passed out a few times but it was hard to tell when time blurred and pain caused his vision to warp. The sudden explosion probably should have worried him, but he could only just lift his head to look up when a shadow stepped into his little cell and  _ when had he gotten such a giant window? _

Shisui stared at the hole in the wall and would have pinched himself if he could move his fingers, finally moving his gaze to the shadow when impossibly gentle fingers touched his chin to turn his head. He wasn’t sure if it was his concussion or sunlight or just a literal halo of light, but he knew that face and he  _ really liked _ that face, and she was  _ radiant _ and he couldn’t breathe again and yes, that was definitely a bad thing because he still needed oxygen but how could he breathe when she was so... _ stunning? _

Maybe he had said that out loud, because she paused and began to laugh, jade eyes sparkling with relief. “I’ve got you, Shisui-san.”

She touched his temple and he felt her chakra begin to make its way through him and he somehow managed to part his cracked lips and ask, “So you’ll carry me, then?”

Sakura smiled, equal parts exasperated and amused. “I’ll carry you.”

He sighed, letting his eyes drift closed as he felt her arms come around him as darkness descended. “Awesome.”

* * *

Soft. Plush. Warm, and a rush of heat that forced his lungs to expand. Ow.

Shisui’s body violently contracted and he took a gasping breath, eyes wide and staring sightlessly up at the sky -  _ ceiling? _ \- and everything hurt but he was breathing and his heart was beating -

Wait, his heart had stopped?

“-san. Shisui-san.”

He’d lost his breath when he had seen his angel. He remembered that. Had he lost his heart, too? He frowned. He couldn’t remember. That was probably bad.

Calloused fingers on his jaw forced his head to turn and a pale face stared at him, jade green eyes shimmering with tears. “ _ Shisui! _ ”

He knew that face. Such a pretty face. He tried to smile but his face hurt and he wasn’t sure if he managed it. “Cherry.” His voice sounded wrong, like he was being strangled, and he frowned again and grunted when his vision filled with pink and  _ that’s a good smell, what is that? _

“Stay with me, Shisui. Please stay with me.”

He didn’t like how desperate she sounded, and he really didn’t like that he couldn’t seem to get his arms to work because he wanted to stroke her hair. Or her face. Or just hold her close because he didn’t like seeing her so sad. He would stay with her forever if it made her smile again.

A wet sniffle and she lifted her head, a watery smile on her face and he wasn’t completely satisfied but it was better than her crying. Wait, she was still crying. He wasn’t usually so terrible at this.

“Shh, it’s okay,” she whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks to fall on his chest. He was vaguely aware of her chakra moving through him and realized she had to be healing him, which was a good thing because he  _ really _ didn’t feel so good. Everything hurt, and what didn’t hurt felt numb, and that was usually a bad thing.

“I numbed your pain receptors.” She took one hand from his chest and touched his cheek, her expression impossibly gentle and he leaned into it, eyes sliding closed until she tapped his cheek. “ _ No! _ Keep your eyes on me, Shisui. I need you to watch me.”

He tried to laugh and found that he couldn’t. “‘M always watching you, Cherry,” he managed to say, and that sounded far less creepy in his head but she didn’t seem to mind, if her smile was any indication.

Shisui was vaguely aware of someone else nearby, but he didn’t have the energy to look to see who it was. The fact that Sakura didn’t appear to be worried made the need to look around less important, and he dutifully kept his eyes on her as she worked. He wondered if she could even see through her tears, and it took considerably more effort than he would have liked to force his hand to move, his fingers gently brushing her tears away. She smiled, leaning slightly into his touch just as he had done to her, and then redoubled her efforts.

The concentration on her face, mouth set in a firm line with the tip of her tongue poking out one side was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He knew logically that he had died, or that his heart had stopped for a time, but she had  _ brought him back _ and she was amazing.

Wait, he had been dead. He frowned again. That sucked. He didn’t want to be dead. But she had brought him back. And  _ had she kissed him back to life? _

A sudden snort and he realized that he had said that out loud and Sakura was giving him another exasperated look. “I didn’t kiss you. I  _ breathed _ for you because you couldn’t do it yourself.”

“You breathed for me with your  _ mouth _ ,” he insisted, and he had no idea why she was laughing but he  _ loved _ her laugh and couldn’t bring himself to care about why, only how he could do it again.

“Yes, I did.” Her voice was affectionately indulgent and she wasn’t laughing anymore, but she  _ was _ smiling and that was good enough for him.

He really loved her smile.

“You’ve said that.”

Amused again. That was good. Almost as good as her mouth on his. He wanted her to do it again but she was busy doing things to his insides. Not fun things with his insides, because she always made his heart race and even gave him butterflies like he was actually a teenage girl or something, but actual medical things to his insides. Medical things that were necessary to make sure he didn’t die. Again.

“I can tape his mouth shut if you want.”

He knew that voice. That wasn’t a nice thing to say.

“That would constrict his airflow.” 

Sakura sounded distracted, but she was still so nice to him. She was always nice to him, actually. Even when he was teasing her just to see that pretty blush. He liked her blush, it was cute.

“Shisui.” Definitely exasperated, and she was blushing again, but she was also  _ smiling _ and she didn’t have tears in her eyes anymore, and he was going to count that as a win.

He didn’t know how much time passed, but he knew it did because it was dark and he was so  _ tired _ but Sakura didn’t want him to sleep so he forced himself to stay awake. It was harder to watch her when she started working on his leg, and he heard her rip his pants around the wound but couldn’t feel it. Had she numbed that area too? That was nice of her. He should buy her some dango.

A soft laugh. “You’ll buy me dango because I numbed you?”

Shisui frowned. He seemed to be saying more out loud than he meant to. “Yes,” he said, paying conscious attention to the way his mouth moved to form the word, and becoming inordinately proud of himself when he succeeded. “And because I want to.”

“That’s very sweet.”

“After dinner though.”

Sakura lifted her head, blinking at him in surprise. “Dinner?” A disbelieving laugh escaped her and she shook her head before going back to work on his leg. “Are you seriously asking me out while I’m putting your femur back inside your body?”

“Yes.” He frowned again. “Why, is this a bad time?”

“ _ Oh my god. _ ”

“Shut up, Sasuke.” Another voice he recognized. “It’s kinda cute.”

“Would you two just go check the perimeter or something?” Sakura was blushing again - had she stopped? - and there was an irritated grumble from the rude one and a quiet laugh from the other, and they were gone. Sort of gone. He could still sense them nearby, but they were at least out of earshot. Possibly.

“I feel kinda bad that you kissed me-”

“I didn’t kiss you!”

“Your mouth touched my mouth. That’s what kisses are, Cherry.” He paused, and amended, “usually. But that’s moving pretty fast to go from a first kiss straight to that. You’re kinky.”

A tortured scream in the distance immediately followed by hysterical laughter, and Sakura was still blushing but she was also laughing and her hands weren’t on his leg anymore and he looked down and his femur was back where it was supposed to be. Perfect.

Shisui fought to sit up and found it more difficult than it should have been, but then she was there, one arm around his waist and gently supporting him until he was finally upright. She cupped his cheek, chakra shifting over him like a cool blanket, and he finally closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers.

“You have a concussion,” she murmured, her chakra gently coaxing his body to continue healing, and he nodded in agreement. He had figured as much.

More time passed, and her hand never left his cheek as she continued to work. He was exhausted, but the pain was negligible now, and he knew that if he needed to move, he could. Not at full speed, of course, but he would be able to make it back to Konoha just fine, and that was a hell of a lot better than he had been a few hours ago. All thanks to the angel who continued to support his weight.

At long last, her chakra left his system and she turned his head, fingers just barely touching him, and he opened his eyes again to see her looking at him with a tired smile. “There. All better.”

It didn’t hurt to smile this time, nor did it hurt to put an arm around her shoulders and hold her close. “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair.

“You really scared me,” she mumbled into his shoulder, her arms tightening around him for a moment before she eased back so she could look him in the eye. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Shisui laughed softly and brushed his lips over her Byakugou seal. “Sorry.”

“Don’t think this gets you out of buying me dango.” Her expression was only fierce for a moment before it dissolved in a shy smile, and he laughed.

“After dinner,” he promised.

* * *

Shisui was pretty sure that he was always going to be breathless around her. She had stunned him when she opened the door for their first date, wearing a cute sundress that flirted over her curves and emphasized the strength of her lithe body, and it had only continued throughout the night. Sakura was shy in the beginning, but as the evening went on, she had warmed up to him and began to steadily flirt back. She had never done that before, and he was seriously going to lose his damn mind, because she was so incredibly sexy and cute and sweet, and he never wanted the night to end.

Watching her eat a stick of dango was more distracting than it should have been, but he put on a brave face and only stole one bite of hers, managing to hold his own dango stick well above his head where she couldn’t reach without climbing him. And wasn’t  _ that _ an interesting image. He was only a little disappointed she didn’t attempt it, but when they stood at her door again at the end of the night and she fiddled with the hem of her dress, he decided that he would do anything to have a million more nights just like this.

“Thank you for dinner, Shisui.” She smiled up at him and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward to touch an errand lock of pink hair, twirling it around his finger. Jade eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, lips soft and pink, and he wanted to kiss her so badly it  _ hurt _ .

“You’re welcome,” he managed to say, enraptured by the silky hair now encircling his fingertip, and the way her lips suddenly quirked into an amused smile.

“So… are you going to kiss me, or what?”

Shisui stilled, eyes snapping up to meet hers and he began to laugh. He was still laughing when her smile turned into a grin, and then she stood on her toes and  _ she _ kissed  _ him _ and he couldn’t breathe again but he honestly didn’t care, because she was all the air he needed.


End file.
